


Misunderstandings

by YandereDoesntBiteHard



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confusion, Language Barrier, M/M, Shopping, Trans Saihara Shuichi, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDoesntBiteHard/pseuds/YandereDoesntBiteHard
Summary: Traveling to a new place can be scary, especially if you didn't come prepared.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for #Saimamiweek2018 but I was late so here's this weeks later.

  Saihara was very grateful of Amami letting him go around the world to help him find his sisters. Not only does he get to travel the world for free but he also gets to spend about 24/7 with his beloved boyfriend. Though there are some things that Saihara couldn’t help but dislike. For example- going to places that speak different languages. Don’t get him wrong, Saihara loves learning about new cultures but it’s a bit embarrassing having your boyfriend translate every conversation you have with another person or having to attempt to have a conversation while understanding about half of what the other person is saying and taking 3 minutes to reply to “How are you”. Amami understood Saihara’s trouble and always attempted to help Saihara learn the language of the current place they’re going to but it’s hard to learn a language in few days. But Amami tries his best.

 

A prime example of this would be when they were traveling to America for the first time. Saihara was pretty excited, to say the least. He had heard a lot of interesting things happen in America. Though like every first day of them being in a new place, they spent all their free time sleeping in their hotel room. Though the second day was always the best. It’s when they get to explore. They usually spend the time buying souvenirs and talking to new people, but this time they decided to just take a walk. “It’ll be nice to get some fresh air after being stuck in a stuffy airplane for so long,” Amami had said when telling Saihara about his plans earlier that day. Now, they were just strolling thru the city. Usually, on walks like this, they would go hand, mostly so Saihara wouldn’t get lost, but also because holding hands just made them feel much more relaxed after a long day. But Saihara had heard that the city that they were going too was very lively and the people there would usually act on instinct instead of being civilized human beings so it was best to not be too public about their relationship. Which Saihara wasn’t too thrilled about but he understood it was for their own safety.

 

Amami gentle pulled Saihara’s shirt to get his attention and pointed to a store. “Hey Saihara, maybe we should go get some new clothes. It’s been a while since we’ve worn anything besides these.” Amami said pulling on his own shirt to emphasize his point. Saihara completely agreed, feeling a bit sweaty in his normal coat in the warm Spring weather. They walked to the store Amami holding the door open for him, which he had to admit made him blush a little at the small but sweet act. As soon as they went in they heard a song playing in a language Saihara didn’t understand much louder than it needed to be but he decided against questioning it. They looked at the clothes for almost an hour before they both found a few outfits they enjoyed. They went to the male dressing room but there was only one room which was much too small to fit the both of them. Amami told Saihara to go first because he had more clothes than Amami did which was a bit surprising because Amami was much more interested in clothes than he was but Saihara bring it up and went in the small room.

 

There was just barely enough room for Saihara to fit in and there was no mirror inside the room so he would just ask Amami how to clothes looked on him. When Saihara was on his last outfit Amami knocked on the door. He said something about a store. Saihara couldn’t really hear him but he just assumed he talking about a store. The only thing he knew for sure was that was that it was a question. “Umm sure?” Saihara replied hoping that he answered whatever question Amami asked him. Amami didn’t say anything so he just assumed that was the answer he wanted and continued changing. The shirt he put on was much too big for him and hung off his shoulder. He’d usually get clothes a bit bigger on him but this was a bit much. He wanted to change immediately. Because of the lack of room in the dressing room he kept his clothes with Amami outside the door. Once he unlocked the door and didn’t see Amami there he assumed he told him he was going to the bathroom or something and didn’t mind it too much. He did however very much mind the fact that the clothes he left with him were gone as well. Had Amami taken them with him? No, he wouldn’t do that, he’d have no reason to. Even if he did why would he take Saihara’s original clothes with him? Saihara waited a bit in the changing room for him to come back but after a while it was much too long for him to be just going to the bathroom and he really wanted to change so he pulled the shirt so it covered his shoulder again and walked out the dressing room. He looked around for a while before he found an employee and tapped her shoulder. “Excuse me miss have you seen a green haired man walk by recently?” He asked. “¿ʇɐɥM” She asked a confused look on her face. Saihara then realized she probably didn’t speak Japanese. Saihara really wished He listened closer when Amami tried to teach him how to speak English. “ Uh 'uɐɯoM, Umm ¿I ɯɐ ˙˙˙ ǝɹǝɥM No wait,  sᴉ ǝɹǝɥʍ uh ¿ɥʇolɔ.” He said, trying his best make a correct sentence. The woman couldn’t understand a word. Saihara stuttered out a whole bunch of phases hoping one would stick before she stopped him. “¿ssᴉɯ ɥsᴉlƃuǝ ʞɐǝds noʎ op” She asked It took a while for Saihara to try to understand what she said. The only words he understood were “speak, English, and Miss. Wait, Miss? He looked at her confused before looking down at his shoulder and realized her confusion. She must have seen the strap of his binder and assumed he was wearing a bra. He turned red, embarrassed that he wasn’t paying closer attention and pulled up his shirt. “¡uɐɯ no⅄ ¡uɐɯoʍ ssᴉW oN ¡oN” He said much louder than he meant to causing her to flinch. He turned back into a stuttering mess till he felt a gentle pat on the back. Saihara jumped quickly turning only to see Amami with a guilty look on his face. He mouthed an “I got this.” Before turning to the lady and speaking to her in English which Saihara didn’t even attempt to understand or listen to. Amami turned back to Saihara. “Hey, are you okay? Sorry I was gone so long.” Amami said running his hand through his hair. Saihara didn't even mind anymore he justed wanted to be back in his normal clothes and sleep for a year. “Did you bring my clothes with you?” Saihara asked. Amami shook his head no and Saihara sighed really tired of this whole situation. Amami seemed to understand and turned to the employee and talk to her, pointing towards the dressing room again. She said “Oh!” really loudly and rushed to the counter and a few seconds later she he came rushing back and handed Amami Saihara's clothes seeming to be apologizing a lot. Amami gave him the clothes before saying sorry again and thanking the employee. Saihara just rushed in to the dressing room and changed back into his own clothes.

 

After Saihara changed Amami paid for the clothes and they left, Amami choosing not to buy any clothes for himself because the store “wasn’t really his style anyway”. As the started to walk back to their hotel Saihara felt exhausted and plopped right on the bed as soon as they got there, not even bothering to take off his shoes. Amami placed the bag on the floor near the bed and laid down beside him and gently wrapped his arms around him. “Sorry,” Amami said clearly still feeling bad about earlier. “Where did you go anyway?” Saihara asked feeling a bit better now that he was in bed. “I told you I was going to the store across the street.” He said. Oh… Saihara really wished he just asked him to repeat himself earlier. “Oh, what did you get?” Saihara said a bit interested now. “W-Well I wasn’t going to give it to you now but I guess it could just be a apology gift.” Amami released him, grabbed the bag and looked around in it for a while. Saihara sat up to get a better look. Amami handed him a small box. “It was supposed to be for when we left but…”He looked a bit embarrassed, which was something Saihara rarely got too see, making him feel nervous too. He looked over at Amami and opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a ring on it. Saihara looked a bit confused and looked at the ring then at Amami. It wasn’t THE ring right? “It's a promise ring,” He said and showing Saihara one just like it on his hand. “I just thought--- I don’t know. Maybe--” Amami was having a very hard talking which was new for him since he usually doesn’t get too nervous about things. Saihara smiled brightly and giggled happily with tears in his eyes and basically tackled him hugging him tightly. “Thank you, I love it!” Saihara said. Amami couldn’t help but laugh a little too hugging Saihara back. They stayed like that till Saihara fell asleep on Amami’s chest, a smile printed on his face.

 


End file.
